Toron the Tyrant
Toron O'Den, known as Toron the Tyrant, was the king of Byros from around 289 until his death in 304 GS as a result of the Byrosian Civil War. He was noted as a quiet and reserved man, but with a bitter and cruel personality and he had a fondness for executing his enemies in horrific public displays. He was killed during the Sack of Foxmarch in 304 GS after Kilakin the Burning set Aeron's Keep ablaze with powerful magic. Early Life Toron was born around 255 GS in Foxmarch. He was the second of five sons to Jossa O'Den, who is now called the Last King of the Den. He received a standard Byrosian education, learning about history, warfare, and horsemanship. He was noted as something of a playboy during his formative years, always seeking the affections of any of a number of girls in the city- much to his father's annoyance. Jossa eventually died of a fever in 268 GS, passing the throne to Toron's older brother Rory. Rory was by all accounts a just king, but his reign was cut short during a fishing trip when his ship was capsized by a powerful storm, going down with all hands. In 270 GS, at the age of 15, Toron took the throne. Reign At first, all seemed well during Toron's reign. Harvests were strong, crime was relatively low, and trade relations with Nubaka and Arqar-Sharri were strong. Nowadays, most attribute this prosperity to the influence of Toron's advisor, Kevon Holly. When Kevon passed away in 276 GS, when Toron was 21 years old, things began to steadily decline. Toron's new advisor, Kevon's son Yeron, was a twisted and unusual man who began to corrupt the young king's mind, twisting his ambition to his own ends. In 281 GS, taxes againt the peasantry were increased for the first time in over a hundred years. Rumors abounded that the increased tax was to fund the import of exotic whores and goods from Nubaka to feed the king's growing sexual appetites. Any man who was overheard discussing the king's finances or sex life was arrested and, usually, executed without a trial. By 290 GS, nearly everyone in Byros was living in fear of the king and he was already being called "The Tyrant" in whispered conversation. The rumor that Toron had his three younger brothers killed, all of whom died in hunting accidents, did nothing to help his reputation. Accounts of the debauchery committed by Toron vary, but there are tales of massive orgies held in Arellon's Keep and Toron executing his detractors in horrific ways, ranging from live burning to saphism. Civil War & Death Finally, by 299 GS, Byrosians had enough. Led by minor noble Jace Lyrella, the Byrosian Civil War began after a blitz raid on Castle Delta, where much of Toron's supply was stockpiled. Toron dispatched a force of 20,000 loyal soldiers to crush the rebellion, but they were defeated by a combination of guerilla warfare and attrition after Jace began cutting off Toron's supply lines. Toron offered the castle of Blackbarrow Keep to anyone who brought him Jace's head, but the rebel leader remained elusive. After nearly five years of frustrating, slow war, Toron mustered all of his strength at Foxmarch and marched them to Spire Pass, the purported location of the rebellion's headquarters. Jace was able to move his force past the army and successfully snuck a force of about 1,000 elite soldiers to Foxmarch, leading to a battle known as the Sack of Foxmarch. Toron was burned alive when Kilakin the Burning, Jace's wizard companion, set Arellon's Keep ablaze using powerful magic. With him died Yeron Holly, his concubines and the many bastard sons and daughters Toron had by them, destroying the legacy of the O'Den family forever and leading to a decisive rebel victory. Category:Notable People